


Learn the colors

by destielshipping101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, College AU, Dean is an Idiot, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Happy Ending, I’m not good at tags, Referenced Smut, Soulmate AU, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielshipping101/pseuds/destielshipping101
Summary: Tumblr prompt: An AU where for your entire life, you've only seen black and white until you receive the first touch from the person you are in love with. But when Person A touches Person B and sees color, Person A asks , ”Can you see it, too?”, but Person B responds with,”What are you talking about”.Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester are roommates at a new college. They quickly become best friends. But Cas' world gets turnt sideways when he starts seeing color around Dean. How will Cas hide this secret and what will Dean do when he finds out?And will someone come between these two pining best friends?





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone in this fanfic lives in a universe where they all see grayscale and no color. That is until they fall in love. When or if they fall in love with their soulmate, they will see all the colors, as most of us in the real world would. If the love is one sided, only the person in love can see the colors and the other person who is not in love cannot see them. If you have fallen out of love or are brokenhearted, then you will not see the colors and it is unlikely to ever see color again if they disappeared from a broken heart. You are able to have a crush on someone without being in love with them.

 

 _(Italics means POV's thoughts_ )

 

Author's note: This chapter may be a little slow, but that's because I'm just introducing the characters. Sorry for the crappy fanfic. 

Castiel pov:

        I pack the last of my boxes in the trunk of my older brother's car and climb into the passenger seat. Gabriel comes out of the house to drive me to my new college. I take one look back at my home, my home for only two years since my mom practically disowned me. But that is a story for another time. Right now, I'm going to my new school, Georgetown University. I'm surprised I even got in (although Gabriel was not when I got the letter).

        "What's with that face, Cassie?", Gabriel says while buckling his seat belt.

        I look at Gabriel and gave him a faint smile. He knows I'm nervous about my first day. I have always been that kid who enjoys being alone reading than going out with friends. It's a good thing my best and only friend, Charlie goes to the same college as me. I look out the window the whole ride, worried about my new roommate, hoping he won't be like all the bullies at my high school. 

        "Come on, your roommate's gonna be fine", Gabriel says, practically reading my mind.

        "You don't know that".

        "Well I do know that you worry way too much", Gabriel says, exaggerating the 'way'.

        "I do not!"

        "Really! Says the one who studied for a chemistry exam so hard, they blacked out during the exam and still got an B".

        "An B is not a good grade".

        "Sureee Cassie. Sure," Gabe says sarcastically.

        I don't say anything for the rest of the ride, just listening to Gabe talk about random things and this girl Samantha who always comes into the coffee shop he works in. Before long, we arrive and I had to pry Gabe off of me in the parking lot when he started hugging me and won't let go.

        "My little baby brother going to college and leaving me all alone", he yells as he fake cries.

        "It's okay. You'll be fine Gabe", I say as I try and attempt to unwrap my older brother from me.

        His phone rings a second later and when Gabe picks up, all I can hear is yelling from the other end.

        Gabe leaps into the car yelling,"I'm so late! Bye Cassie and don't get into the too much trouble."

        He drives off with a wink, leaving me all by myself at a new college. I walk to my new room, hoping I won't find my new roommate already there. Lost in my worrisome thoughts, I accidentally walk in to something solid, a man, and we both stumble over each other.

        "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I apologize automatically, remembering the bullies at my old high school and how they would wait for me to screw up, just to give me a bloody nose or black eye. Suddenly lost in my thoughts (again), I come back reality when the man waves his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

        "Hey! It's fine," the man says while getting up and holding a hand out to pull me up. I put my hand up but don't look at his face, a habit I've picked up from my brother Micheal. He grabs my hand and pulls me up to my feet, swiftly.

        Still holding my hand, he says, "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester ".

        "I'm Castiel Novak", I say quietly, still not looking at his face.

        "You can look at me, you know. I won't bite".

        I raise my head slowly and my eyes meet his and they are the same grayscale that everyone sees but there is something different about his. Something I can't put my finger on. I realize that I was staring a bit too long for comfort so I look at the floor again. I realized that I was still holding Dean's hand (Or is he holding my hand?) and I drop it quickly, murmuring a quick apology while my face grows hot. Before I can say anything else, I hear laughter ringing through my ears.

        "You are so strange. Strange but interesting" he says with a non-menacing smirk and a face filled with curiosity.

        I return a smile meekly before saying, "Umm, I have to go to my dorm now, but it was very nice meeting you ".

        "I've gotta go too, so bye Castiel. It was nice meeting you, too "

        I thought he would finally leave but he is headed in the same direction I was going. Awkward silence grew between us as we both won't speak since we have already said goodbye.  _Maybe we are neighbors or something_ , the reasonable part of my mind thought. The anxiety ridden part of my thoughts had other ideas. _He is a serial killer and he is following you to your dorm to chop you up into little pieces and you are going to be found in a body bag behind the school dumpster._ I pushed my hand in my pocket, making sure the pocketknife was still there. Gabriel never lets me leave the house without it, 'just in case'. Even Gabe is silly at most times, but he really does not like the idea of me walking alone on an unknown campus. When I reach the dorm room, I turn to see Dean behind me, looking just a bewildered as I am.

        "Why are you following me?", I questioned him sternly, my hand clutched around the knife in my pocket, silently praying that I won't have to use it.

        "I was gonna ask you the same thing," He says crossing his arms in front of his chest.

        We look on each other's spreadsheet and it says Room 23W on each of them.

        "Ohhhh we're roommates", Dean says also relieved. "Thought you were a creeper or something".

        "I thought the same thing", I say, releasing my grip from the knife in my pocket.

        I turn my attention to the door and put the key in the lock. I open the door and we both walk in to reveal a small dorm that has one bathroom and a room with two beds and two desks on either side of the room. _Looks like we are sleeping in the same room._  

        "Ok I'm going to get my things, I left them in the lobby".

        "Why did you leave them in the lobby?"

        "My dumb brother won't let go of me and I forgot it there", I say, hoping no one took my things.

        "Ok. Then I'll come with you".

        "Why?", I say, not meaning to sound so rude.

        "I need my stuff from the car either way".

        And with that we both walk to out the door, and head to the dorm's lobby.

        Even though I look weak to a lot of people, I actually consider myself very strong, but I can never defend myself. When I see my five large boxes in the lobby, I pick them up all at once. I see Dean's eyes widen. He must have thought I was some weakling.

        "Woah, you can lift all those boxes!"

        "Yes Dean", I say while rolling my eyes.

        When he got everything from his car, we both went up to the elevator in silence. We got to the dorm and packed everything away. I glance over at Dean's side of the room and see a medium sized poster with Led Zeppelin on it. I almost burst out laughing. Dean seemed to notice that though.

        "Hey, you got thing against Zeppelin?", Dean says while crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively .

        I smile. "No. It's just that my dad used to listen to his songs on repeat every single night when I was kid".

        "Cool, maybe I can meet him sometime".

        "Umm, thats not possible".

        "Oh, sorry", Dean mutters after his realization.

        In order to break the awkward silence Dean asks,"Are you hungry? My mom made me bring loads of snacks with me".

        "I am hungry but I thought we can order in some chinese till we get the mini fridge."

        "I like you already", Dean says with a smirk,

        I turn away quickly, blushing. _He could have used better wording than that._

        Dean calls and orders in while they argue about who is going to pay. It was finally decided that they would pay 50/50. 

        Someone finally knocks after 30 long minutes. Dean goes to open the door.

        "Cas! The food is here," Dean yells across the room.

        The nickname startled me. Now known by Dean as Cas, I rush over to get the food, my stomach grumbling. 

        We put everything down and dig in. After getting settled down after 10 minutes, I break the silence by saying,"Sooo, my new name is Cas?" I say with a mischievous smirk.

        "oh sorry about that. Can I call you Cas though?".

        "Sure I don't have a problem with that".

        "So what school are you from?"

        "Rocks hills high school. Officially the most shitty place on the planet. But my little brother Sammy goes there so I try not together into too much trouble. Or the teachers would give him trouble. That's what happened in middle school," Dean says with a laugh, his eyes visibly lighting up at the thought of his brother. 

        "So how is your family", Dean asks.

        I must have stiffened up or hesitated because his smile dropped slightly.

        "Um, I have an older brother named Gabriel and I've lived with him for the last couple of years," I say, careful about choosing the correct words.

        Dean must have know not to press the subject about my parents because he quickly changed to a more lighted-hearted subject. We ended up talking for 3 hours. The only people I ever stay around long enough to talk to for more than 15 minutes is Charlie and Gabe. Strange.

        When it got to around 10 o'clock, we started getting ready for bed.

        I crawl in the cold sheets of the bed and I hear Dean call out, "Good night, Cas".

        "Good night, Dean", I say with a soft smile on my face. _Maybe this year won't be too bad._


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel POV: 

(2 month time skip)

_Maybe this year won't be too bad_. I was so wrong.

        "Why do I have so much homework? Do teachers realize that students have lives too?," I grumble.

        "Sometimes I think teachers have it out for us," Dean says while making grilled cheese for us.

        So the routine so far is: I wake up first and I have to get Dean up because, I swear, he can outsleep a bear in hibernation. Then after 20 minutes of trying to wake up the sleeping bear, he makes breakfast for both of us. Last time I tried to make food for us, I ended up almost setting the dorm on fire. Almost. We get lunch from the cafeteria and for dinner we will order in.

        "So how are the classes so far?," Dean asks.

        "I like learning so I thought the classes would be interesting but I have never been in a more boring class in my life. Especially child psychology. How about you?".

        "Same with me except I like my mythology course. My mom would read me stories before I go to sleep when I was little. So they would sound like the ones in class".

        "You really love your family."

        "Yeah, I do," Dean says with a smile on his face. 

        Then he looks over at the clock. Dean jumps up and quickly says,"We are gonna be late!," while racing to the door. 

        "Come on, Cas."

        I don't know if Dean was in a track or something in high school because I couldn't keep up with him. Dean must have noticed this because he grabbed onto my hand and we both ran to our classes, hand in hand. We got some strange looks but we both didn't care. We got to the building out of breath.

        "That was so fun, but I gotta go to class now. Bye Cas".

        I didn't pay any attention to the class that day. Just thinking about all the events that have happened and how perfect it felt when Dean held my hand.

        "Mr. Novak!," the professor yelled.

        "If you are not going to pay attention in my class, I suggest you leave. Understood?" she said, muttering 'ungrateful children' under her breath.

        "Yes madame", I say embarrassed. _I never get yelled at by a teacher. What's happening?_

        By the time class is over, I didn't understand a thing. Which is unfortunate when I have a new project to do. Great thing there is google.

        "Hey, how was class," Dean asks as he pops up from behind me.

        "It was fine," I lie. O _h. I was just too busy daydreaming about you touching my hand that I didn't understand anything in my lesson and I'm probably gonna fail this class._ I want to say that, but I don't.

        "Great, I was just going to get lunch. Wanna come?".

        "Sure," I say over-enthusiastically.

        We walk over to the car and I climb in. The drive to the restaurant is in comfortable silence and we listen to,of course, Led Zeppelin. It was playing my Dad's favorite song, 'All My Love'.

        "You have a really nice voice," Dean says out of nowhere.

        "Huh?"

        "You were singing".

        "Oh sorry. I didn't realize I was."

        "Don't be sorry, you have a really great voice".

        The compliments were not helping to get rid of the blush on my face. 

        "I never asked which restaurant we are going to."

        "It's a surprise," Dean says with a smirk.

        "You better not take me away to murder me," I joke.

        "Don't worry. I won't hurt you," Dean says with a sincere tone of voice.

        Dean drives for 5 more minutes before we get to there. He parks in front of a restaurant called the roadhouse. We get a table and a blonde girl walks up to us.

        "Hey Dean. Haven't seen you here for a while," says the blonde girl.

        "Yeah, college is rough. There is someone I want you to meet. This is my roommate Castiel. Cas, this is Jo".

        "Great to meet you Castiel. I'm this one's cousin," Jo says addressing Dean.

        "Aren't you a cutie?" She added while pinching my cheeks. 

        "What?"

        "Jo...", Dean says warningly.

        "Can we have the menu please?", I ask politely, trying to diminish the growing awkward silence.

        We both order burgers, fries, and milkshakes. Dean dips his fries in the milkshake. Strange. (Comment if you get the reference )

        "So how's Sam?"

        Dean's face lights up instantly. "He is great and he got into all the advanced classes this year. I swear that kid's outsmarted me already and he is only in his sophomore year."

        "How's Gabe?", Dean asks and I'm surprised he remembered my brother's name.

        "He almost lost his job the day he dropped me off because he lost track of time. I wonder what he will do without me. He works at a coffee shop and won't stop talking about this girl named Samantha. Once he likes someone, he becomes obsessed."

        Usually by now, anyone I'm talking to would lose interest but Dean looked like he was listening.

        "How is he obsessed?"

        "One time he liked this guy, I think his name was Mark, and oh my god, he would stalk the guy on instagram and Facebook everyday for a year. He would break his car just so Mark can fix it. He was a mechanic. And when Mark changed his Facebook status from 'single' to 'in a relationship', I have never seen Gabriel so depressed. The only way I got him out of his room was to bribe him with chocolate ice cream. I think his love for anything sweet goes above anything else to him."

_Wait. Did I just slip up that Gabriel is bi? Oh shit. How will he react?_

        But Dean look unphased by it. Instead he started cracking up.

        "I have to meet your brother sometime soon," Dean says, still laughing.

        "Ok. Just don't tell him that I told you about Mark. He will have my head for that," I say, now laughing hysterically. His laugh is contagious. 

        "I have never heard you laugh," Dean says .

        "What can I say? Your laugh is really contagious."

        We both stop talking and just start staring at each other's eyes.

        "Ok so if you guys would stop having a staring contest, I can give you the check," Jo says, suddenly next to us by the table. We both blush as we pay for the check and walk to the car. 

        "That was fun. We should do that again sometime soon," Dean says.

        "Yeah," I say, my blush still not faded. 

        The rest of the ride is calm and there is not a hint of tension in the air. We both just enjoy eachother's company. I don't miss the knowing smiling on Dean's face but I don't question it.

        When we come out of the car, I see Dean walking in the opposite direction of our dorm room. 

        "Umm, Dean? Where are we going?"

        "I have another surprise for you."

        I decide to just follow him, curiosity getting the better of me. We get to a staircase and start climbing all the way to the top. I see a trapdoor on the top of the roof. Dean opens it and I climb out first. We are on the roof, and the view is so beautiful that that I almost forget I have a deadly fear of heights. Almost. I feel like the ground is unsteady and I can't stand, I'm just kneeling in the floor.

        "Cas? Are you okay?," Dean asks worriedly.

        "I-Its nothing. I'm j-just afraid of h-heights."

        "Oh. I'm sorry. Do you want to go back to the dorms?"

        "No it's f-fine up here. I like the v-view but I can't stand u-up," I laugh nervously. _I must seem like an idiot right now._

        Dean just smiles and doesn't hesitate to hold his hand out for me. I grab onto it, feeling my nerves light on fire at the touch. I lift up to my feet, still unsteady from being at this height. Dean slides his arm around my waist and holds me close. My fear suddenly melts in a millisecond. I look at his eyes and smile.

        I look up at the stars. I have never took the time to actually look at them. They are so far, yet so beautiful. I don't know how long we were standing there, with me in Dean's arms but I didn't care.

        For one moment, everything was perfect. There was no conflict with my family, college professors, or hate. Just perfect, even if it was for only one second. Gazing up at the stars, with someone lovingly wrapped around my waist, making me feel so protected; this is my heaven. For one moment.

 

 

(Hope you like the momentary fluff and happy moments. Yeah, that's not gonna stick around for long. Enjoy it while you can. *evil laugh*)


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: ANGSTY CHAPTER, ABUSE, 

please don't read if you get triggered by child abuse

 

Castiel pov:

        For one moment, everything was perfect. There was no conflict with my family, college professors, or hate. Just perfect, even if it was for only one second. Gazing up at the stars, with someone lovingly wrapped around my waist, making me feel so protected; this is my heaven. For one moment.

        "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOIN' UP HERE?"

        The voice startles the both of us. We see a figure walking towards us, obviously pretty pissed off.

        "Are we allowed up here?," I ask.

        "Umm... Let's go," he says pulling me to the stairs. We rush down and to the car, not stopping till we are out of the parking lot.

        "Ok then...," I say awkwardly.

        "Sooo, let's head to the dorms now."

        "Ok", and we drive in awkward silence.

        Once we get to the dorm rooms, I collapse on the bed, exhausted from this day. I haven't had that much fun in such a long time. I hear Dean chuckling.

        "Night Cas."

        "Goodnight Dean," I yawn.

_Every night since we got here, we always say goodnight. Why am I just noticing this?_

        I mentally shrug and I fall into a wonderful, dreamless sleep. 

(1 week time skip)

_I. am. so. fucking. screwed._  

        I rummage through my notes, joting down anything that looks important. I forgot that I have an exam in two days and I. am. so. dead. I never forget about exams and always study wayyyy beforehand. But, on the most important test of the year, of course l'lI forget. I spend all my time studying, 24/7 and I haven't even gone through half the notes.

        Dean walks into the room.He does not take the same course as me so he doesn't have to take the exam.

        "Cas? You okay? I haven't seen you go to sleep for the last two nights," Dean says, worry heavy in his voice.

        "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just forgot about this big exam and it is in two days."

        "I can help you study, if you'd like?"

        "I can't ask you to do that."

        "I have nothing better to do with my time."

        I shrug. "Knock yourself out."

        And with that we both sit on the bed and go through dozens flashcards for the next hour.

        "I think you are fine with the material, I don't know what you are worrying about."

        "I just remembered that I had the exam so I need to study ASAP."

        "You worry too much." I chuckle at the words.

        "My brother says the exact same thing."

        "And he is right. You haven't slept in two days. And when was the last time you ate?"

        I think back and I think it was yesterday at lunchtime, I had a bag of chips. I decide it's best to not to answer his question.

        "I'm fine. Just let me study"

        "How about you study and I'll go run out for some Panera for the both of us?"

        "No, I'm fi-".

        "I'm going out. l'll see you in half an hour, Cas."

        "Fineeee".

_Okay, I'll figure out what a gastrocnemius is because SOMEONE cause me to not pay attention to the whole lesson._

        Dean comes back in twenty minutes with two bowls of soup and one sandwich for us to split in half. I finish all of my food in 10 minutes.

        "And you said you weren't hungry," he says with that stupidly gorgeous smirk on his face.

        "Don't be a smartass," I tease.

        "You're the smart one here. I don't even know any of the things in here," he says holding up the textbook.

        "That's because you are taking an entirely different course than me, genius."

        "Who's being the smartass now?"

        We both start cracking up laughing.

        "Okay. Let's get back to it," Dean says.

        About ten minutes in, both our eyes are struggling to stay open. The full bellies and warm soup had made us both drowsy and we both yawn at the same time. I fall asleep with my head lulled on Dean's shoulder but he doesn't seem to mind. I start dreaming...

.

.

.

         I'm in my old room at my parent's house, laying in my bed. My mother had made me read the bible every night before I go to sleep. My old boyfriend, Mick, decided to climb through my window that day. I remember this day. This is the day my family found out. 

        "Mick! What are you doing here? You can't be here, you have to go. Now!"

        " Aw, I can't see my boyfriend. That makes me sad. Make me happy Castiel."

        "Mick! Not right now. My mom can walk in at any sec-".

        Mick starts kissing me and I let him. Stupid mistake. As if on cue, my bedroom door swings open, and my Mother's shocked face is in the doorway.

        "Mother! I- umm, I can explain-".

        "Save it, Castiel! How can you do this to your family? Do you realize the shame you have put upon us? Gabriel wasn't enough of a disappointment to this family, you had to become one of them, too. Is the lord trying to punish me for my sins? I can't even look at you right now."

        "I'm sorry ma'am. It was my fault. I was just-".

        "LEAVE THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND NEVER TALK OR EVEN LOOK AT MY SON AGAIN!"

        Mick bows his head and walks out my bedroom door, the front door, and straight to his car without looking back at me. He never spoke to me again after that day. 

        "As for you, you shall get twenty lashes while asking for forgiveness for your sins."

        "Yes mother."

        Each strike comes harder than the last and I cry out in pain at each one.

        " I beg for your forgiveness for my sins."  _Please mother stop_

STRIKE

        " I beg for your forgiveness for my sins."  _Please mother_

STRIKE

        "Louder Castiel!"

STRIKE

        "I BEG FOR YOU FORGIVENESS FOR MY SINS!"

.

.

.

        I am shaken awake. Dean is holding my shoulders, staring at me in the the eyes.

        "Cas, are you okay?", he says in a gentle voice.

        "Yeah, I'm fine."

        My throat is dry and I'm voice sound scratchy and foreign.

        "Then why are you crying?" 

        I reach up to my eyes and sure enough, there are tears there. 

        "No I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, I swear I'm okay."

        "I know that's bullshit. No one has a bad dream that's 'nothing' and wakes up screaming and crying. Now tell me the truth."

        "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

        Dean smiles gently ,"Of course, I won't."

        "Okay but first, tell me what I was saying," I say in a small voice.

        Dean's eyes softened.

        "You were telling your mother to stop and that you are sorry."

        I dont remember saying that in the dream but was thinking it.

        "Oh," I say dumbly.

        "Oh?"

        "Umm, my mother was not always the kindest."

        Dean was giving me the 'please go on' look.

        "There is a reason why me and Gabriel live together and not with my my mother."

        I take a deep breath.

        "I'm gay. And my parents, mostly my mother, they were very religious and cared about nothing but the church. My boyfriend in high school came through my bedroom window to see me, one day and my mother saw me kissing him. She screamed at him until he left the house. And then... after he left..she started to b-beat m-me." I started sobbing. Dean put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

        "She broke two of my ribs and I couldn't go to school for a month. My boyfriend never spoke to me again. Gabriel found out why I was in the hospital and he was furious. He had already came out to my mother before and was forced to leave the house. He forced my mother to make him my legal guardian or he would sue her for child abuse. So from then on, I have lived with Gabe."

        I let out a breath. I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. Suddenly, I was engulfed in a hug. I wrap my arms around him, taking in his scent. He smells like leather and mint.

        "Thanks for telling me, Cas. Just so you know, i will always be here to listen to you. Always."

        I nod and hold onto him tighter, not wanting this moment to end.

        Suddenly something happens to my vision. There are bright swirls everywhere and they are blinding me. I blink a couple of times and shake my head a couple of times, trying to focus.

 I can't believe what I'm seeing. I can see colors. Actual colors. None of the grays, whites, or blacks. I can see different shades of reds, blues, greens, and so many more.  Even in the dimly lit dorm room, I'm mesmerized by everything. I'm speechless 

        I pull back slightly to look at Dean. I didn't know it was even possible but he looks even more beautiful. His tan skin and dirty blonde hair contrast making his features stand out. But the most striking feature is his emerald green eyes that seem to be looking directly into my heart and soul.

_Wait. If I can see colors now. That means... I have fallen in love with...Dean? No no no no, this can't be happening. This is all a nightmare and I will wake up soon. Oh god, I have to wake up soon._

I pinch myself and nothing happens.

_I have to ask him._  I swallow thickly, my throat suddenly dry.

        "Dean?," I say, still shocked

        "Hmmm?"

        "Can you see it, too?"

        There is a pause. For only one second, but it has to be the longest second of my life. 

        "What are you talking about, Cas?"

 

 

DUN DUN DUN

CLIFFHANGER!!!!! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. 


	4. Chapter 4

_I have to ask him._  I swallow thickly, my throat suddenly dry.

        "Dean?," I say, still shocked

        "Hmmm?"

        "Can you see it, too?"

        There is a pause. For only one second, but it has to be the longest second of my life. 

        "What are you talking about, Cas?"

At those six, small words, I felt like my heart stopped.

"Nothing, never mind, forget about it," I say quickly.

Dean looks confused but doesn't question it.  I glance over at the clock and it says 11:30pm.

"I think we should go to sleep, it's getting late."

"Oh, that was fast. Better get to bed."

Once we both brush out teeth and change out of our clothes, we climb into our own beds while I was silently hoping he would stay with me longer. _What's the point of hoping?_

"Night Cas."

"Goodnight Dean."

I didn't sleep that night, all kinds of thoughts running through my crazy mind with it's overactive imagination.

_Oh god. What do I do? What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO???!!! Should I tell him? No. am I stupid, never tell him. NEVER. Why do I have to see colors when I'm around my fucking roommate? Am I in a clique romcom?! I can't wait till I go running through in airport to confess my love before he flies off (this scene happens in almost all romantic comedies). OKAY! So... what the actual fuck do I do?_

I sit up from my bed. _I need to call Charlie_

As quietly as I can, I tiptoe out the room with my phone, trying not to wake up dean. Once Im our of earshot, I dial Charlie's number which I have memorized from all the times I have called it.

"Hello?", a groggy voice answers.

"Charlie?"

"What? Did something happen? You never call me this late."

_This late?_

I look at the clock on my phone and sure enough it says 4:31 am. _Maybe I should have waited till morning. Oh well._

"Sorry to wake you up but I have a huge emergency. Can you come to the coffee shop next to the science building at 12? I really need to talk to you."

"Of course. But are you okay?" She asked worriedly

"I'm fine. I just really need to talk."

"Okay but be warned that you are paying for coffee for waking me up this late. Just saying."

i chuckle softly. "Sure Charles. Bye".

"Bye". 

I hang up and go to the room. Dean is in the same position as when he was when I left the room. I head to my bed but I pause to look at him. I have always known he was very beautiful, color or not. But today when I saw his green eyes for the first time, I was thrilled. They filled me with happiness. I smile to myself and head back to my bed. At least I can try to get some sleep.

That morning we had the routine as usual except that every time Dean bumps shoulders or brushed my hand, I jump. But that's because I'm still not used to the burst of color when we touch.

"Cas, why are you so jumpy today."

"I'm not jumpy," I say defensively.

"Mhm. Sure," he says sarcastically.

Dean asks, "So, what classes do you have today?"

 "I don't have any today."

Dean looks confused. "You usually sleep in on your days off."

"Yeah but I'm meeting up with Charlie today."

"Okay. Tell her I said hi," Dean says sadly.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you sound upset?"

"I'm not upset"

I raise an eyebrow. "Don't lie", I scold.

He rubs the back of his neck nervously. I notice he does that a lot.

"Um, I though we could hang out today".

_How do I respond_

"Something is going on with Charlie so she wants me to be there" I lie." I'm sorry. But we can definitely go tomorrow. Maybe to the roadhouse again."

"No it's fine. I can't intrude on that. Sorry."

"No need to apoligize. For any other circumstance I would invite you", i say sincerely 

"Tell charlie good luck with whatever. I gotta study today either way".

"Sure Dean" I say as I walk to the door.

"I'll be back by 3. Don't wait up," I joke trying to clear the air.

He chuckles lightly. "Bye Cas"

"Bye Dean".

I close the door behind me and rush as fast as I could to the coffee shop. I have been so anxious about telling her. I need some advice. Any advice or I WILL burst.

I walk into the shop and it isn't hard to find the short, bright red hair. 

"Hi Castiel."

"I'm good."

"According to that phone call Yesterday, you didn't seem so fine. You worried me sick you asshole "

"Sorry."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, are you going to tell me who you killed or leave me here in suspense."

I'm not sure if she joking or actually thinks that's what happened.

"Uhh, no. That's not what happened. But that would be easier to explain."

Charlie looks confused. "What the hell did you do?" she yells.

"How about we go somewhere more private," I say because people are staring us now.

"Fine."

With that we go to the bench near the lake thats next to the coffeeshop. I didn't even buy coffee.

"Okay," I say. "Umm, I-I, Umm"

"Castiel!", Charlie says, snapping her fingers in my face.

"Just tell me already!"

"IMAYORMAYNOTHAVEFALLENINLOVEWITHDEAN."

Charlie's face is blank for a couple of seconds. Then she fell off the bench, laughing.

"What are you laughing at? I'm serious."

"Oh my god. Stop making me laugh,"she says clutching her stomach, breathless from laughing to hard.

"It took you way too long to realize it. Seriously"

My eyes widen. "You knew?!!"

"Of course!", she squealed. "You are both pining so hard for eachother!"

"Ok then..What do I do now? Should I tell him?"

"ARE YOU STUPID? OF COURSE YOU SHOULD. TELL HIM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE OR ELSE YOU WILL ABSOLUTELY REGRET IT," she yells at me.

"But what if it ruins everything? I like what we have right now and I don't want t-". I'm cut of by my overly-excited friend.

"Just do it and don't overthink it. And I'm not letting you go anywhere till you tell him, deal?"

I roll my eyes at her, "Fineeee".

We walk back to the car but I'm still worried. Before I know it we are back to the dorms.

"You ready?" Charlie asks me.

"Do I have a choice?" I say jokingly but Charlie doesn't appear to be laughing.

"Just take a deep breath and get it over with. If he says anything, I'll deal with him myself," she says with a wink.

I take a deep breath and allow my heartbeat to slow. You can do this. You can do this. You can do this.

"Ok I'm good. Bye Charlie."

"Bye and good luck."

i get out of the car and head to my dorm room. I'm so lost in my thoughts, I get there before I even knew my feet were moving. I take a deep breath.

i put my key through the lock and turn. I walk in and take my shoes off.

"I'm back," I call out.

No response.

is Dean home? I look down and see his shoes here. Along with... a women's shoes? My blood runs cold.

I'm scared to walk into our room but I go anyways. I wish I turned back around. I find Dean and a woman sitting on his bed making out. I lightly knock on the door to let them know I am there. They jump back from eachother, the woman's cheeks a burning red.

"Oh hey Cas, umm welcome back"

"Hello Dean and who is your friend over here?"

"This is Lisa. My, umm, girlfriend."

 


	5. Chapter 5

 "Oh hey Cas, umm welcome back"

   "Hello Dean and who is your friend over here?"

   "This is Lisa. My, umm, girlfriend."

   I can almost hear my heart stop and shatter in my chest.

   "Oh, umm...". I don't know what to say in this situation.

   "It's getting late. I should go now. Bye Dean. Hope to come back again" she says suggestively.

   I have never glared at someone so hard. Of course, I have to go and fall in love with an already taken, straight man. Sometimes, I think the universe just hates me.

   Dean gets up from the bed to go to the bathroom. Today has stressed me out so much. Hell, it's stressed me out more that midterms this year. _I need a drink._

   I walk to the small cabinet that has a tiny stash of liquor for those after-exam days that Dean and I share. To my disappointment, it only has one beer which I chug down gratefully.

   "Dammit", I mummur under my breathe when I finished the bottle.

   "Rough day?"

   I hadn't realized Dean came out of the bathroom yet and I jumped a mile.

   "You could say that", I say, only half answering him.

   "Anything I can do?"

_There's a lot you can do._

    "No," I say while getting up to leave the apartment.

_I need to get laid. This is pathetic._

_I_ walk out of the dorms, leaving Dean behind. Charlie had long gone and I'm all alone. I call an uber to take me to the bar next to the college. As I get in the uber, Dean calls. I contemplate whether to answer or not. In the end I just turn off my phone.

   I arrive 15 minutes after and pay my the driver. I walk to the bar shakily, still having a bit of alcohol in my system from before. I order straight whiskey and gulp it down in one go, savoring the burn.

   "Bad day?", a deep voice behind me says.

   I twist around and am met by a tall, gorgeous man. He has wide, bright eyes and short, kept black hair. He is wearing a tight shirt and jeans. He looks about my age.

    "Yeah," I sigh, not caring about who I'm talking to.

   "I'm Castiel," I say putting out my hand to shake his.

   "The name's Noah."

    "So what is a handsome guy like you doing alone on a Friday night?," Noah says.

_Is-is he flirting with me?_

   "I have nothing better to do."

    "I'm sure that's not true," he says, scooting closer to me.

   "Ha, better believe it," I say taking another swing of whiskey.

    Noah comes closer until our chests are pressed together and whispers in my ear, "How about you take me back to your dorm and I can turn this day around?"

    My breathe hitches.  I nod wordlessly and lead him outside. He takes me to his car and he latches his lips onto mine as soon as we get in. After a few minutes, I convince him to start driving so we can get there quicker.

    "Eager," he says with a smirk.

    I give him the directions to the dorms and talk for the rest of the way there. I talk about my brother and anything else other than Dean.

    "Is your roommate home?" Noah asks.

_Oh god, I hope not._

    Luckly when we get there, he is nowhere in sight.

   "He probably went to his girlfrien-"

    I'm cut off by eager lips but I'm not complaining.

   We head to my bed and he takes off our shirts as he pushes me down onto the twin sized mattress roughly. Maybe I can forget about Dean, just for tonight.

(Smut happens but I'm smol so I don't write smut)

.

.

.

(The morning after)

    I wake up warm. Too warm. I look next to me and there is a man curled up on my shoulder. Last nights events rush back into my mind and I feel the blood rush to my face.

    I get out of bed carefully, not wanting to wake up the man next to me. I look in the mirror and my neck is cover in hickey's and my hair is even more unruly than normal. I throw a shirt over my head and realize it's not mine because it's three sizes too big. The bottom of the shirt falls mid thigh. I slip on my underwear but don't bother putting on pants. Dean's probably not here anyway.

    I head to the other room to gather my thoughts. I see Dean sleeping on the couch.

_OH. MY. GOD. HOW LONG WAS HE HERE?_

    While I'm mentally freaking out, Dean wakes up and his eyes widen and mouth drops when he sees me. I wonder why he looks so shocked. A second later I realize I'm not wearing pants. My face blushes red but I can't move. 

    Noah picks the absolute best time to walk in, shirtless.

    "Hi baby," he says with a smile on his face. He kisses me while I'm just burning. I smile nervously before I run out of the room before I got a panic attack.

_OK. OK. OK. THIS IS ALL OK. JUST MY CRUSH AND THE GUY I JUST SLEPT WITH IN THE SAME ROOM. THIS IS ALL FUCKING OK!_

    I throw on my sleep pants and walk to the living area.

    "Umm, morning Dean," I say awkwardly.

    "Hi Cas" he says not looking at me, his face red.

    "Do me a favor and next time tie a sock to the door or something, ok?," he says, jokingly but serious at the same time.

    Blood rushes to my face in embarrassment,"Yeah, sorry. What time did you get back?"

    "At around 12:30."

_HE HAD TO LISTEN TO THAT FOR TWO HOURS??!_

    "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Dean."

    "It's fine Cas. Really."

    Noah comes back from the bathroom. 

    "Hi Cassie. Hope you're not too sore this morning?," he asks, purposefully saying that in front of Dean with a mischievous smirk on his face.

    "Um, no. I'm good. This is my roommate Dean,"

    "Hi Dean. I'm Noah. Cassie, can be we go somewhere a little private?"

    "Um, sure?" I say uneasily.

   

   Noah takes me outside the dormroom. 

    "I don't know if this is supposed to be a one-night stand or whatever but umm, do you want to go out with me?" he asks nervously.

    He plays with the hem of his shirt adorably. I caress his face and say, "I would love to."

    Noah smiles widely and kisses me before he goes back inside to get this things. He gives me his number and I come back inside and lean on the door, wistfully.

_Maybe I can just try and forget about Dean. He doesn't like me anyway. I could try and love again._

_._

_._

_._

(Dean POV)

(at 12:30 am)

   I get back to the dorms from Lisa's. I didn't know what to do when Cas left so I just went over out of boredom. She kicked me out after we got in a fight about nonsense. We just a casual relationship that my mom wanted me to have instead of sleeping around. I know it won't last.

    I get back to the dorms and I see Cas' shoes by the door. At least he came back. I hear sounds from our room. I gingerly walk in and the sounds get louder with each step towards the door. I'm about to close my hand on the doorknob when it all falls into place.

_Oh. Ok then_. 

    I withdraw my hand and decide it is better to sleep on the couch instead. For some reason, I feel betrayed. Like someone cheated on me. No. That can't be right. Cas can sleep with whoever he wants. He doesn't need my permission. But I feel jealousy burning in me. I pull the pillow over my head to block out the noise.

_Dammit Dean. You are straight. Straightttt._

    Ever since I met Cas, I have been having to say that to myself a lot.

    After another hour of hearing the grunts, moans, and bedsprings in the other room, I finally fall asleep.

(The next morning)

    I wake up groggy, my eyes unfocused. I see a slender figure in front of me. After 5 seconds of blinking, realize it's Cas... without any pants. I feel my face burning while he just stands there, most likely in shock. He probably thought I wouldn't be back home. A man with dark hair comes in, wraps his arm around Cas and kisses him. I feel jealousy and really want to punch the guy to the ground for some reason. Cas runs out of the room.

    I stay on the couch till Cas comes back. We have an awkward conversation before Noah (Cas told me his name) pulls him outside. 

    I know it's wrong to listen in on their conversation but I do so anyway.

    I hear Noah stammering,"I don't know if this is supposed to be a one-night stand or whatever but umm, do you want to go out with me?"

    After a couple second Cas answers and I can hear the smile in his voice. A tear rolls down my cheek. I catches me off guard. I didn't even realize I was crying. I rush to the bathroom before they come back in with tears streaming down my eyes. I don't even know why I'm crying. There is a pain in my chest and I don't know why it is there. I don't know why I feel like my heart was broken.

_I think I'm in love with Cas..._


	6. Chapter 6

(I've been doing this on my phone since my mom is using my computer now, so sorry for weird errors)

(Dean's Pov)

After my little breakdown, I walk out of the bathroom as if nothing happened.

My hand brushes Cas' and something happens. There is a bright flash and suddenly everything is bright. Bright with color. What? How? Then I look at Cas, and there are the most beautiful eyes in front of him. _Oh my god. Did-did I fall in love?WAIT WHAT?! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN SO FAST?! FUCK._

Cas didn't notice anything different since he was too busy sorting his books for the next classes. Meanwhile I was having a internal breakdown about... well everything.  _I'm not gay. I have never liked men. Except maybe... Stop that was a mistake. Maybe there is something wrong with my vision. Am I dreaming? No, that can't happen. That has never happened in history of everything before. Oh crap, what am I gonna do?_

Dean doesn't say anything and steers clear of Cas in order to avoid accidentally touching him. We don't talk as we walk out of the room. With a sad little, "Bye" we part ways.

For the rest of the day I feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest from the pounding.

Of course I have to fall in love with a taken man just when they are off the market. Of course.

 I don't know what to do so I do the next best thing, I call Sammy.

"Hi Sammy," I say trying not to sound like I'm falling apart on the inside. 

"Dean? You usually don't call in the middle of the day. Everything already?"

I hesitate for a moment before responding with a crack in my voice, "Not really."

"Talk to me man. What's going on?"

"I-I think I'm in love".

I heard a relieved laugh on the other side. "That's what you're worried about? I thought you got a girl pregnant or something."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not that careless Sammy"

"Don't try and change the subject, who's the lucky girl?"

"Um, it's a guy actually."

"I KNEW IT! BOBBY OWES MY 50 BUCKS!"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You bet on my sexuality? With Bobby?!"

"I always knew you weren't a very straight line. I knew about Henry too, you know?" I can practically hear his smirk.

"How did y-you know what? Nevermind how you knew, I did the stupidest thing possible."

"It can't possibly be that bad."

"Really? It's my roommate and he just got a boyfriend. I don't know what to do man."

Sam bursts out laughing. "You fell in love with your roommate? And here you are always complaining about 'no chick flick moment'! I can't breathe! Hahahaha!"

"hardy har har," I mock. "Come on. I need some advice and I sure as hell can't ask dad about this stuff."

"True. So what do you plan on doing about this?"

"He just got with this guy and I live with him so I don't know how I could deal with him and the other guy here."

"They just got together and you can't see color, can't you?"

"Umm.."

"YOU CAN SEE COLORS?!"

"You don't need to blow my eardrums out Sammy."

"But this is a huge deal. Barely anyone in our family got to see color."

"I know but what do I do now?"

"Tell him. You have to live with this guy and he deserves to know. Who knows? Maybe he loves you too."

I scoff. "Like that would ever happen."

"You always to this to yourself Dean. Make yourself happy for once."

I stay silent for a second. "But what if he moves out?" I say in a small, vulnerable voice.

"That is a worst case scenario and by the way you talk about this guy, it doesn't seem very likely."

I nibble my lip nervously. "I don't know Sammy. How about this? I wait one month and if I still seee colors, I will tell him, ok?"

"Fine, but just so you know, I'm holding you to that." And with that I hangs up. Goddamn it, what am I gonna do now?

(Cas pov)

(A few days after...)

I'm laying in bed with my phone on my chest, contemplating whether or not to text Noah. Was that really not a one-night stand? I look at my phone again, the message app open to Noah's number with the keyboard looking more and more intimidating by the second. Does he actually want to go out with me? I still have feelings for Dean but I need something to get my mind off of it. Anything.

After twenty minutes of debating, I decide to sleep on it. 

I wake up in the morning to my phone 'pinging'. I reach for it and check for who texted me. It's Noah. I sit up straight and stretch, my joints popping from the crappy school funded mattress.

Noah: Hey. This is Noah. Sorry I haven't texted before, I've been so busy. I was wondering if you would want to go out to dinner on Friday.

Castiel: This is Castiel. I was just trying to get the nerve to text you. I would love to go out to dinner.

Noah: Great! I'll pick you up at 8

Castiel: I'm looking forward to it!

Noah: Me too. I have to go now. Bye.

Castiel: Bye.

I smile while looking at the messages. Then I heard a groan next to me.

"Dude. Who is texting you this early in the morning?"

"Its 7 o'clock."

"It's also Sunday which means anytime before 11 is too early," he says while swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"You can just go back to sleep you know."

"Na. Once I wake up, I can't go back to sleep."

"I beg to differ," I murmur, remember all those times I had to drag Dean out of bed over and over again.

 "You didn't answer my question."

"Hm?"

"Who is texting you so early?"

"What are you? My mother?"

Dean gives a sly smile and I feel my cheeks heating up. Damn him and his stupid perfect smile.

"Was it your new boyfriend, Nooooahhhh?" he teases.

"And what if it is? And he is not my boyfriend."

Dean gives a soft smile

"I'm glad your coming out of you shell a bit," he says with a hint of sadness.

Why would Dean be sad?

"I'm starving. I didn't eat last night."

"Me neither, wanna go to a diner. We haven't gone out in a while."

"Sure, give me twenty minutes."

(At the diner)

"Jesus, it's crowded in here."

"Dean, it's Sunday. What did you expect?," I say starting to get little hangry.

We see a group of people leaving.

"There is a table open, let's go."

We sit in the booth across from each other and wait for the waiter to come over.

"Hi can I take your order?," says a familiar voice without looking up from his notepad.

I look up.

"Noah?"

Noah looks up and smiles when his eyes meet mine. 

"Hello Castiel. Surprised to see you here," he says.

 "Same here. I didn't know you work here."

"I have two other jobs but we'll talk about that on our date on Friday, love."

"Oh, you have a date on Friday. You didn't tell me," Dean says looking surprised and slightly hurt.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I already told you, you aren't my mother."

Dean looks down at the table, looking ashamed. I feel guilt welling up in my stomach. He didn’t deserve that.

“Ok so what can I get you guys?”

We both order and Noah leaves. Dean does not say anything.

”I’m sorry for snapping at you, Dean.”

”It’s fine. I deserved it anyway. Your love life is none of my business."

"No it's fine. I need someone to look after me. The only relationship I have ever had was with Mick and you heard how that turned out. So just be there and make sure I don't do anything stupid."

Dean sits their silently for a while. Just looking at me. "Of course I would look after you Cas," he said sincerely making my heart start beating out of my chest. 

I clear my throat and say,"So how are things with Lisa going?" 

Dean rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I broke up with her two days ago actually."

"Wait what? I thought things were going well with you guys," I say sounding surprised and having a mini parade on the inside. Dammit I shouldn't still have feelings for him.

"Things just weren't working out. She has no interest anymore and to be honest, neither did I. So we decided to break up before one of us got hurt. It worked out better that way. But damn, I'll miss the sex though," he says adding the last line.

"To much information Dea. I really didn't need to know that. You sound like a horny teenager," I say taking a sip of the water Noah place in front of me hastily and then hurried off to wait another table.

"Mhm, says the one who went on for two hours straight."

I laugh with my head thrown back.

"What even is this conversation?"

I don't even know to be honest," Dean says.

Noah comes in with their food at that moment. He was eyeing Dean looking pissed. He turned to me and gave me a look. He grabs my arm and pulls my up to his lips. He kisses me for a couple seconds and then pulls away smirking.

"Hope you like the food darling," he says and runs his hand through my hair. He walks away leaving bothe me and Dean looking stunned.

"...wow. That was weird," I says trying to break the silence.

"Yeah. He seems like a possessive one. Watch out for those ones."

I nod silently then dig into my food. I'm starving  and it looks like Dean is too. We both eat in silence and fight over the bill when we are done. I ended up winning when I said that the breakfast could be a celebration for his latest exam grade.

I can't stop thinking about what Dean said about Noah being possessive. Maybe he ain't be bad. Maybe I'm just worrying for no reason.

For the rest of the day Dean and I hang around the dorm doing random crap and have a wonderful lazy Sunday together.

(Friday)

Friday night comes before I even know it. The only way I remembered was when Dean asked me what I was going to wear that evening. Damn, I don't even have anything decent to wear. I go through my closet and clothes are thrown everywhere.

"Woah, it looks like a tornado hit. I thought you were supposed to be the clean one."

"I don't have anything to wear!," I grumble while throwing myself headfirst into bed. 

"You have nice clothes Cas. You just have to get something nice to pair together," Dean says while rummaging through my closet and the clothes I've thrown on the floor.

"Here, wear these. Blue brings out your ey-." He cuts off with his jaw hanging open.

I freeze. I turn around slowly, my eyes wide. 

"Dean..."

I don't know what else to say. Slowly, I whisper,"You... can see colors?"

Dean closes his mouth and looks down at the floor. That is an answer enough.

"Well, umm, congratulations," I say even though it feels like my heart is being ripped out. "Well, aren't you gonna tell me who it is," I say with a fake smile on my face. In reality I want to break everything in this room.

Dean doesn't say anything for a while. His cheeks getting redder and redder. His face looks like he is having an argument with himself about whether or not to tell me.

"You know what? It's fine if you don't tell me. It's none of my business either way," I say,"I should get back to getting ready for my date".

Dean is still staring at the floor. He lifts his head slowly and I see tears welling up in his eyes and one slipped down.

I rush over to him to wipe away the tears that have fallen. I lift his chin and hold his face tenderly. I use my thumbs to wipe them away and feel the stable underneath. I look in his eyes and I see beautiful green staring back at me. 

His face gets closer and closer. Suddenly I feel his lips over mine. Then I realize that he answered the question. The question about who he loves. I pull away slowly and reluctantly.

"It's you," he whispers lovingly into my ear. I hold him close, and I never want to let go.

Suddenly Dean pulls away from me. "Cas, I'm so sorry."

I feel my heart drop. Is he teasing me? "What. For what?"

"You obviously don't feel the same way and I'm putting this burden on you now," he says hiding his face in his hands.

I walk over to him, smiling. I move his hands away from his face. I kiss him passionately.

"I have something to tell you too."

"Yes, Cas?"

"I can see colors too," I say without tearing my eyes away from his candy green eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack. I love you Dean. I have loved you for a long time."

"How long Cas?"

It was my turn to look away. "A couple months," I mutter. "I have only seen colors for a couple weeks but I liked you even before that. I love how you talk about you brother and your face lights up. I love how you care about whether not I have eaten or slept. Not even my own mother cared about me as much as you did."

"I love you too Cas. I love how hard you work.I love how you had the guts to rebel. I love how you cuddle in your sleep and hog all the blankets."

"You never told me I did that."

"It's not important. All that matters is that I love you and it is a dream that you love me back."

I didn't say anything. I just leaned in for a kiss and Dean gratefully took it. We kissed until we heard a knock on the door. We reluctantly pulled away to see who it is.

I open the door and see Noah standing there in black jeans and a red shirt with flowers in his hand.

"Shit."

"Is that good or bad?," he says smiling nervously

"Um bad."

His smile doesn't drop. "What's wrong?"

"Its just that...I love someone else and never told them. They just confessed to me and... I'm so sorry Noah."

Noah smiles with amusement in his eyes. "You found someone you love."

I nod silently, feeling shame welling up. 

He tosses me the flowers and says, "Well then. My job here is done."

I' confused,"Huh. What do you mean your job is done?"

Suddenly I hear thunder and lightning even though it is sunny outside. In the lightning flash, I see two enormous wings behind Noah. My mouth hands open and Noah is smirking at me. 

"Lets just say, I'm was always here. You're welcome by the way," he says while walking away.

He turns back around halfway down the hallways. He raises his finger to his lips.

"Let's just keep this a secret between us, darling," and with that he vanishes.

_Was that fucking cupid?_

I close the room door, stunned. I wobble while walking back to the bedroom, still shocked.

"So how did he take it?"

"Surprisingly well," I say while smirking to myself.

"Well where were we?," he says while opening his arms.

I crawl into his arms and think to myself, I _want stay here forever._

And that is exactly what we did, for the rest of our lives.

-The End-

 

Soooo, this was my first fanfiction ever. Please tell me what you thought of it. I had a lot of fun with this one and tell me if the ending seems rushed because I have no idea what else to do for this chapter. Also a created a one shot of Dean and Castiel going to Disneyland together. Very, very fluffy shit, so just read it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this was my first fanfiction ever. Please tell me what you thought of it. I had a lot of fun with this one and tell me if the ending seems rushed because I have no idea what else to do for this chapter. Also a created a one shot of Dean and Castiel going to Disneyland together. Very, very fluffy shit, so just read it.


End file.
